


Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea

by brittaniansun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mortal Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, it's like ten years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniansun/pseuds/brittaniansun
Summary: “You know I have eyes for no one else but you, right?” Magnus asks anyway, because he wants his husband to know that he loves him and he always will.“Of course I do,” Alec says, and there’s a but in there so Magnus just waits as Alec tries to articulate his thoughts, “But I think I’ve just been feeling a little insecure lately. We’ve talked about it, but…”Right. Alec is getting older, he’s not on active duty anymore as Inquisitor, and training is no longer a part of his daily regimen. Those kinds of changes are bound to bring up thoughts of self-doubt, especially with the combination of a young Shadowhunter- who reminds Magnus so much of Alec when they first met, and surely Alec had picked up on it as well- coming into their lives and relentlessly flirting with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was giving me issues and I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I also tend to believe that the open-ended thing can work. Also, this isn't proof-read because it was a request intended for a writing warm-up. I hope you enjoy this!

“ _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus calls, exasperated. He’s been trying to get his husband’s attention for quite a few minutes now. Alec shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks up.

“Yeah?”

“I was trying to tell you that dinner was ready,” he says with amusement.

“Sorry, babe,” Alec says distractedly, immediately sinking back into his thoughts.

Magnus sighs and walks over to his husband, slumped over the dinner table and sulking. Alec doesn’t even notice because he’s so deep in his own head. Worried, Magnus places a hand on the side of his face and rubs his thumb over Alec’s cheek comfortingly. He slides into his lap once Alec looks up. 

“Alexander, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” his husband mumbles, distracted as ever. 

Magnus sighs and drops his head onto Alec’s shoulder; he’s known his husband for so long it’s easy to forget how defensive he can be. Years and years of closed-off emotions and evading questions of his sexuality don’t just wear off because you’re in a happy and stable relationship.

“Oh, my love,” he mutters, “I know you, and I can tell when something’s not right. Now tell me.”

Alec smiles up at him, “I think I said something like that to you once,” he says amusedly.

“Of course you did,” Magnus huffs not unkindly, “Now tell me.”

Alec looks embarrassed now. He mumbles something incoherent, and Magnus sits up.

“You never tell him to stop,” Alec admits, and now Magnus is confused. 

“Who?”

“Isaac.”

Oh. 

The Shadowhunter kid, as Alec sometimes calls him. He’s not exactly a kid, though; he’s 22, around the same age Alec was when they met. But Alec is in his 30’s now, and those kinds of years make quite the difference for mortals.

For immortals like himself, Alec was still so, so young. 

“I hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with Isaac,” Magnus admits, except when he thinks back on it, he knows that Isaac has been rather…  _ attached  _ to Magnus. “Has he been flirting with me?”

“Not exactly,” Alec sighs, and Magnus can tell that Alec is more upset that this bothering him than the actual flirting. He thinks he understands, for the most part. He remembers back when he’d lost his job and his magic and his home, staying at the Institute, being jealous of Andrew Underhill of all people. He knows that sometimes, even for the most confident people and the most stable of relationships, insecurity and irrational human emotion can still rear their ugly heads.

“You know I have eyes for no one else but you, right?” Magnus asks anyway, because he wants his husband to know that he loves him and he always will. 

“Of course I do,” Alec says, and there’s a but in there so Magnus just waits as Alec tries to articulate his thoughts, “But I think I’ve just been feeling a little insecure lately. We’ve talked about it, but…”

Right. Alec is getting older, he’s not on active duty anymore as Inquisitor, and training is no longer a part of his daily regimen. Those kinds of changes are bound to bring up thoughts of self-doubt, especially with the combination of a young Shadowhunter- who reminds Magnus so much of Alec when they first met, and surely Alec had picked up on it as well- coming into their lives and relentlessly flirting with Magnus.

And Magnus hadn’t noticed, so he hadn’t been able to say no. It makes sense.

“I understand. I’m sorry I made you feel this way,” Magnus said, “I’ll set up a meeting with Isaac tomorrow and have a conversation with him about the… flirting.”

“You don’t have to do that Magnus, this whole thing is stupid and-”

“Nonsense,” Magnus cut in, “If my husband is feeling insecure and there is something I can do to put a stop to it, then I will. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Alec doesn’t say anything. He just kisses him, slow and soft and appreciative. Magnus hums into it and tightens his arms around Alec’s neck before pulling away and standing up. Alec pouts a little and Magnus can’t help but laugh.

“I think we ought to get some food into our systems and head to bed.”

“It’s not even 8,” Alec insists.

Magnus winks, “I never said anything about sleeping.”

Alec smirks, and though Magnus knows the insecurity won’t go away, he can tell that Alec is already feeling a little better. All in a day’s work.


End file.
